


He's mine

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [5]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Vic is in love with Jaime but perriado happens. </p><p>Just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot when I did a September Challenge last year (and failed miserably). I just hadn't had time to write something today and when I had time I couldn't think of anything so bear with me. Tomorrow I'll post a killer of a one-shot. I promise.

He hates it, he hates how Vic is clingy on him when he doesn’t want him to be clingy. “Vic, can’t you leave me alone or something?” Jaime mutters at the singer of his band, who walks away with a pained look on his face. “Jaime, go say sorry to Vic,” Mike tells him without looking up of the screen of his phone. “Why the fuck should I?” Jaime asks surprised. This time Mike does look up at Jaime. “Can’t you see? Can’t you see how much in love he is with you?” He asks the bassist, who is even more surprised now. “Wait, Vic? In love with me?” Mike nods. “Yes.” “Oh… But I don’t want him. I… I got my eye on someone else…” Jaime mutters and he blushes. Mike looks at him. “Who, then? Do I know her, or him?” Jaime sighs and nods. “Yes, it’s Tony,” he whispers and Mike’s eyes grow big. “Oh my god.”  
“Vic? I’m sorry for sending you away that rude but the truth is… I don’t like you like you like me…” Jaime says as he stands in front of Vic. With every word he says, he can see how Vic gets teared up more and it does kill him too, to see his friend like this. “Oh… How do you know I like you then?” He asks. “Mike told me and when I think back, I have to admit it is pretty obvious that you like me more than friends…” Jaime says and Vic nods. “Okay, allright. Well, I’ll leave you alone and I hop you haven’t got any problems with me liking you?” Jaime shakes his head. “No, of course not. It’s not your fault, is it?” Vic laughs and he pulls Jaime in a hug. “Thanks, Hi-me,” he whispers in his ear before releasing the man and walking away.  
“Hey, Jaime!” He hears a voice behind him and his heart jumps a few times. He turns around and smiles at Tony, who walks up to him. “Would you like to go to the movies tonight? As… As a date?” Tony asks and he blushes furiously. Jaime gets a smile as big as possible on his face and he nods. “Yeah! I’d love to!” He replies and Tony smiles too. “I was so scared you’d say no,” he admits and Jaime smiles. “Of course I wouldn’t! I can’t resist you, can I?”   
That night Jaime and Tony go out to the cinema. Tony has to say he’s still nervous. He can’t believe Jaime said ‘yes’ to a date with him! With him! They’ve chosen a movie they like both and they sit down in the theater. “Jaime, why have you said ‘yes’ to a date with me?” Tony asks shyly. “Tony, why have you asked me out on a date?” Jaime replies. “Because I like you more than a friend…” Tony mutters and Jaime smiles. “There you have also the answer on your question,” Jaime says and Tony’s eyes grow big. “Are you shitting me?” “Of course I’m not. I’ve liked you since the very first time I saw you,” Jaime admits and Tony pulls him close to kiss him. Jaime immediately responds by kissing the other boy back.

When the movie is over, they go back to the tourbus, to find their friends hanging on the couch in the front lounge. “I feel like watching another movie,” Jaime whispers to Tony and together they move to the back lounge. Tony puts in one or another movie and he falls down on the couch, next to his lover. Jaiem wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him close. After a while, they both fall asleep, still hugging closely to eachother.   
When Mike goes to bed, he thinks it’s odd there’s no sounds coming from the back lounge and he opens the door softly, to find Jaime and Tony, cuddled up to eachother, fast asleep on the couch. He smiles. Vic has told him what Jaime told him, and he feels sorry for Vic that his love wasn’t returned but he got to say that Jaime and Tony are too cute together. He never saw Vic getting together with Jaime anyways. He sneaks into the room and grabs a blanket out of a cabinet, which he puts over the two sleeping lovers. He doesn’t want to get them cold tonight.  
The next day, Tony wakes up in Jaime’s arms and he smiles. He never expected this to happen and he has to say he is happier than ever. Silently, he just lays and watches Jaime sleeping. After a while, also Jaime wakes up and he notices Tony looking at him. “Is it interesting?” He asks and Tony nods with a smile. “You’re too cute when you’re asleep,” Tony comments and Jaime smiles too. Tony presses his lips shortly on Jaime. “Noooo, I have a horrible morning breath!” He groans and Tony laughs. “Do I have a good breath then?” Jaime smiles. “Everything on you is good.” Then he notices they’re covered up with a blanket. “Did we lay und a blanket last night?” Tony shakes his head as the door opens and reveals Mike. “Good morning lovers, had a lovely night together? I put a blanket over you to prevent you two from being cold,” he says with a smile. Tony smiles back. “Mike, you’re the best guy ever,” he says. “Hey, how about me?” Jaime says, playing hurt. “You’re perfect,” Tony says before kissing him. Mike smiles. “Well, I guess I leave you guys alone then. Be safe!” He yells as he closes the door. The guys on the couch laugh. “He’s awesome,” Jaime comments and Tony nods. “Definitely.”  
“You know Tony? I totally forgot something!” Jaime says and Tony looks surprised. “Oh?” “Yes, will you be my boyfriend?” Jaime says. He knows Tony won’t say ‘no’, he’s still a bit nervous. “Yes, of course I will!” Jaime smiles and lets go a relieved sigh. “That’s good!” Tony kisses him and lets his head rest on his boyfriend’s chest. “I couldn’t be happier right now.” He sighs.


End file.
